Denied Feelings
by Shortman12
Summary: Ever since Tori arrived at Hollywood Arts, she always saw Beck as a friend. But do her feelings see something more? Oneshot and smut. R&R!


**A/N: I know I usually write Hey Arnold stories, but I thought I should try something different, and less innocent. I felt that Tori Vega and Beck Oliver were the perfect pair ever since the "Pilot" episode of Victorious debuted on Nick. Anyway, this will be a little oneshot with the two just hanging out and doing a little more. Smut smut smut! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

It was a lazy afternoon. Winds rustled the falling tree leaves, and activity in the town was put on hiatus. _The Young and the Restless_ echoed throughout the small living room as Tori lay sprawled on the couch. She glanced at her pink studded watch she had received from Beck a week ago. _2:30? Only 10 minutes passed? I feel like it was decades. _ Beck and she were very close friends from the moment she arrived at Hollywood Arts. Ever since then, they always felt they had to snag each other gifts every week as a "friendly tradition" to show that they were worthy of their presence. Last week Tori had bought Beck a teddy bear that sang, "You're a good friend that will be there 'till the end." This week she wanted to give him something more. Something that he would definitely remember as one of the best gifts he had ever gotten. She slipped her Blackberry into her hand and went to text someone familiar.

**Tori: hey beck come over. theres somethin I wanna show u.**

Her heart pulsed at this text. What she was about to do she didn't know if she could pull off, but her instinct told her that she should push further from the friend zone. Seconds later, her phone buzzed.

**Beck: sure thing. b there in 5 min. what did u wanna show me?**

Seeing his name on her phone created butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly she felt nervous, and wondered if this was the right choice to make for his gift. Tori pushed all of her doubts to the side and went with her instinct.

**Tori: it's a surprise. u wont find out until u come.**

**Beck: kk**

Tori rushed to her room and put on something casual. _Umm, looks like this will do._ She thought in satisfaction as she pulled out gray sweatpants with a green shirt. Trina was out shopping at the Hollywood Mall while her parents were at work. This was the perfect time to give Beck his surprise. She was caught off guard when she heard the doorbell chime. She inhaled and exhaled slowly to clear her mind, and then she headed for the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by someone who she had a slight crush on. Beck. He was wearing a red tee with baggy shorts, and he had on a black wristband. It seemed his hair was extra scruffy, and he had on Jordans. Tori couldn't help but think, _oh… my… god._

"Hey Tori," Beck said, standing outside the door. "Tori?"

"Oh! Umm yeah, come in." Tori said, losing her train of thought. She ushered him to the orange couch, and they both sat and watched Family Feud together.

"Ok Janet. Name something you would be embarrassed to do near your crush." The tv said. Tori found her cheeks flushing bright red, and Beck looked a little uneasy.

"Umm…fart?" Janet said from the tv.

"Ok, let's check fart." The host said. To the woman's delight, she was happy to see that her answer made it to the number one spot. Just then, Beck turned the tv off and asked Tori the same question.

"Tori, what would you be embarrassed to do near your crush?"

The butterflies turned into somersaults, and Tori found herself at a loss for words. It seemed that Beck knew what he was doing, but she couldn't be sure. "Well, I would say picking your nose. What about you?"

"Well, for me, I would say belching. But Tori, really, what is the surprise you were going to give me?" Beck asked.

"I had a gift planned for you this week, but it's not really an object. It's something different. Want me to show you?"

"Ok, shoot." Beck said.

Tori went where Beck was sitting and told him to get up. He followed her order.

"Ok, now we're heading upstairs." Tori said with a sly grin on her face. Beck was unsure of what was going on, but he shrugged it off and thought nothing of it. It was when he was behind Tori that he got to fully examine her frame. She had a perfect body, a flat stomach with rich, solid breasts to accompany it. Then he glanced at her waist, where he saw two cheeks inviting him to go where nobody has gone before. Her ass held its shape, with the perfect slap to them, and they were shaped like two circles. Ever since his breakup with Jade, he saw a new side of Tori; A side that awakened the lust and greed inside him. He knew that there was something Tori possessed that Jade didn't. Jade was the control freak of him. She always directed his every action, and failed to realize he was a human being and could think for himself. Tori, on the other hand, had a concerned nature and seemed to respect everyone's opinion, especially Beck's.

When they arrived inside her bedroom, she told him to sit down. Then, Tori did something Beck did not expect from a simple girl like her. She placed her warm hand on his member and started to rub in a circular motion. Tori watched in glee as she saw the mound in Beck's pants rise. She played with his tube, and he moaned in pleasure. Then she took off her shirt and let Beck take over the job. When Beck undid Tori's bra, she noticed something about his fingers. Strong and soft. The contradiction floated in her like a fish, and he started to pinch her nipples. Every so often he would pause, to let Tori soak in the moment, then he would continue.

"Harder Beck, harder!" Tori pleaded. Beck did just what she asked and started to pinch and twist harder and harder. He rose his speed ad realized that this is what he wanted in Tori. He wanted to make her feel like she meant something to him. And that's just what he did, when he positioned his mouth on her breast and started sucking. His warm tongue brushed the tip of her nipple, allowing for the greatest bliss to come from Tori. Her body shook, and suddenly he had control. He licked and sucked, moving his tongue in a figure eight motion, then sucked up and down to remove his wet saliva and dry it. To thank him, Tori sat up and slid off Beck's shorts. What awaited her was a skyscraper poking out from his boxers, and that turned her on. She placed gentle kisses starting from his neck down to his treasure, but she purposely avoided it, wanting him to beg and plead for the ecstasy that was going to take place. She started back up again, this time trailing her fingers up his body, sending chills through Beck's warm body. Tori then started to suck Beck's ear and lick it. Beck moaned and she went even slower. The tongue connecting to his earlobe felt excellent, and it was even greater to Beck because Tori was the one performing it. She then ripped off her sweatpants and revealed her panties, not wanting to break the moment they were having together. Beck's tube grew more inches as he was welcomed to images of Tori's luxury. After she did that, she then did something that pleased Beck and got him over the edge. She knelt over his legs, placed her head parallel to his member, and licked the tip of it. She licked slowly, allowing Beck to savor all of the bliss that was going on. Tori then turned to faster licking, making sure to hit all sensitive spots. The more she licked, the more Beck moaned. While she sucked and licked, she started to rub his stomach, feeling all of the pecks Beck gained from working out. Finally beck started to give in and Tori got to taste the whipped cream that came from his sundae. Beck was in pure bliss, and he had to make Tori feel the same way. He leaned up, placed his hand on Tori's crotch, and started to rub her cilt vigorously. He could feel the wetness that poured from Tori, and that told him to rub harder. He did, and found Tori screaming in pleasure. She then removed her panties, showing Beck a view that almost made him drool. Her gem, which looked very tight, awaited Beck, rewarding him for the job he did on her. Beck laid down, slid his boxers off, and positioned Tori directly above him. He lined up his cap with her bottle, and started sliding forward and backward getting a feel of Tori's pussy. It was wet and silky. Beck then thrusted his pole into her, which made Tori cry in pain. He ignored this and kept thrusting, his erect member coming in contact with her barrier. Soon afterwards pain met pleasure, and Tori cried out in ecstasy. Beck pushed faster and stronger, making Tori release her maple syrup onto his penis. She had never felt this way before, and didn't want anything to end it. Beck rose up, put himself on top of Tori, and started to put his lips on Tori's soft and plump ones. They then kissed for a while, both tongues exploring the jungle they had inside of them. Tori tasted like sugar cookies, a taste that Beck couldn't resist. He dug his tongue more into Tori's world to taste more of her.

"I love you, Beck." Tori whispered into Beck, making sure he heard and swallowed her words.

"I love you too." Beck breathed back into Tori, sending the feeling of fresh baked brownies down her body. They both sat up in agreement, and put their clothes back on. Beck waited for Tori, and then they both headed downstairs.

"Just so you know," Beck said to Tori before he picked up his bags. "That was way better than any gift you've given me."

"I could say the same thing, Beck." Tori said. After Beck walked out the door, Tori at on the couch and thought to herself.

_Man, I love this place!_

**A/N: I hope you liked this little smut-venture between Tori and Beck. I just wanted to write how I really thought of the couple and I hope you agree with my thoughts. R&R! **


End file.
